The Finow Gas
by MobBob
Summary: Following the collapse of the Soviet Union, many secret documents were declassified. Among them was a private memo sent to Joseph Stalin, written by a scientist he later had executed. The memo detailed a secret experiment performed by the Russian military.


**From the desk of Dr. Raskalnikov.**

 **Subject:** Test of the Finow Gas.

 **Date:** September 5th, 1945.

 **Experimental Report:** Today we performed live tests using the gas we synthesized using the blood sample obtained from the Finow incident. In our experiment, we used five test subjects, Anton, Boris, Leon, Nicholas, and Pytor. The experiment was overseen by Dr. Fennhoff, who had witnessed the Finow incident and could also advise us on how the gas reacted in a field setting. He was accompanied by his assistant, who was supposed to act as a security agent for the experiment. We were not given her name, as I understand that it is classified. All five subjects were put in a room and restrained to five chairs in the room. The restraints were included as we knew the gas would cause extreme aggression. With this experiment we wished to observe the physiological effects of the gas as opposed to the psychological effects. We were also trying to see if the gas would cause enhanced strength in the subjects.

At 10:00 the experiment began. As the goal of the experiment was to get a basic understanding of how the gas would react, we gave the subjects only a light dose of the gas. Upon the initial exposure to the gas, there was no immediate reaction from the subjects. Dr. Fennhoff said this was odd, as the gas released at Finow acted almost immediately, but he attributed this to the light dose of the gas. I suggest we do a follow-up test, using a dosage of the gas similar to the one released at Finow to see if he is correct and to ensure that the synthesized version of the gas is not inferior to the original gas.

At about 10:15, we noticed that the test subjects had began to try to escape from their restraints, scraping at the chair and trying to twist their hands out of the restraints. This does seem to disprove the idea that the gas gave the subjects enhanced strengths. I asked Dr. Fennhoff if we should try and stop them, but he told me to let things take their course. Thus we allowed the subjects to continue to scrape away at the restraints. While trying to escape from his restraints, Boris accidently lost several of his fingernails. However, he continued in spite of these injuries. At 10:35, Anton managed to escape his restraints by smashing his chair against the wall. Free, he immediately began attacking Leon, hitting him over the head with the wood from his chair. Anton's attack was so violent that it caused indentations on Leon's skull. During the autopsy, we noticed several post-mortem wounds on the body. This seems to indicate that Anton had continued his assault long after Leon was dead.

The next patient to escape their restraints was Pytor. He attacked Anton, who was still focused with his attack on Leon. Pytor tried to take Anton by surprise, charging up behind him. Anton managed to avoid the attack and tried to retaliate, throwing a punch at Pytor. Pytor avoided the punch, got behind Anton, and started choking him. Anton died very quickly, owing to the fact that the gas caused his airways to close up. Pytor then turned his attention to Boris. Boris was unable to escape from his restraints and was easily killed by Pytor, who snapped his neck. Like Anton with Leon, Pytor continued attacking Boris long after he was dead. Pytor tore skin off Boris's face, broke three of his ribs, and punctured Boris's abdomen and removed part of his liver. Pytor seemed as if he would continue his attack, when he suddenly started suffocating. The autopsy showed that his airways had closed. We hypothesized that this was brought on by overexcitement from his attack on Boris.

The last subject was Nicholas. After Pytor was dead, he was still struggling under his restraints. Throughout the entire experiment, Nicholas had been coughing violently. His vocal chords seemed to have the worst irritation of the five subjects. He managed to free his left hand. Instead of trying to undo the other restraint, however, he used his free hand to tear out of section of his throat. This wasn't enough to kill Nicholas. He stayed alive until Dr. Fennhoff's assistant, stating she didn't want to wait any longer, asked Dr. Fennhoff is she could put a bullet in his head. Dr. Fennhoff gave her permission, and at 11:17 the experiment ended.

This experiment was a clear success. We demonstrated that the synthetic version of the Finow gas has similar properties to that of the original. Follow up experiments will have to be performed. As mentioned above, we will have to test the gas at a similar dose to that dispersed at Finow. This will determine if the synthetic version of the gas is inferior to the original. If the Americans have their own version of the gas, it is vital that we determine this. We should also test the effects of the gas on larger groups of people. I would like to see how the gas would act when deployed in a crowded area. I recommend we do further research on the gas and its effects on people. If possible, we should try to obtain another sample of the original gas.

Your ever loyal servant,

Dr. Raskalnikov.


End file.
